Antagonist
Antagonists, or simply enemies, are the polar opposite of the Protagonist. The antagonist is usually a person that has betrayed or hurt the protagonist on a personal and social level, and spends the time moving against the protagonist in multiple ways. The main antagonist is always listed first. Sometimes many antagonists may not stay dead and others may become posthumous antagonists. Description of Antagonists -Main Antagonist- In each type of series or movies the main antagonist will be introduced in the beginning or sometimes later in the storyline. They can often appear as an ally or friend. Sometimes the antagonist will fake a friendship or a business relationship with any others and then eventually reveals there true intentions and ultimately betray them, becoming their main enemy. Antagonists can sometimes have an affiliation with each other in someway of like a business relationship or friendship. -Secondary Antagonist- In each series there are both generally the main and secondary antagonist. The main antagonist is generally the one who causes the most drama in the storyline and ultimately commits the crimes that causes the most emotional anger in the protagonists. The secondary antagonist is someone who ends up playing the same role, however many things committed by the secondary antagonist are done to a lesser degree. -Tertiary Antagonist- The tertiary antagonist is the third antagonist in the storyline. The tertiary antagonist plays a role similar to the secondary antagonist however they do not cause much drama in the storyline. like the secondary antagonist crimes committed by the tertiary antagonist and done on a very low scale. -Posthumous Antagonist- A posthumous antagonist is a deceased individual who had committed the most emotional drama in the storyline. They can be mentioned very often and appear in flashbacks. Posthumous antagonists may also be antagonists who are haunting the protagonists in their dreams, giving the protagonist a hard time about forgetting about what they did to them (e.g. a perfect example is Everet Linch, the archenemies of Gavin Steel and his polar opposite) and sometimes may even cause the protagonists to visit their last known location of where they were killed to make sure that they are really dead. -Recurring Antagonist- A recurring antagonist is an antagonist who continuously appears in the storyline even in death and can be extremely difficult to get rid off or forget about. A recurring antagonist is usually an individual who keeps targeting the protagonist and is generally known for causing the most emotional pain in the protagonist (e.g. an example is Everet Linch). A recurring antagonist is known for causing the most conflict in the storyline and plays a major role to the development of the protagonist. -Overarching Antagonist- The overarching antagonist is often conceived as both the bigger bad and primary antagonist of a series, responsibly because they have in some shape or way indirectly or directly caused the events in the stroyline that generally lead up to the protagonist's origins or such. The overarching antagonist is generally regarded as the greater threat though they may not be the main antagonist, often the overarching antagonist is the true mastermind behind the main antagonist as they may be manipulating them or can be working alongside them. As the overarching antagonist is perceived as the greater threat, the overarching antagonist may not always be the main antagonist but merely a sidealong person who has played a key role in critical events but regardless is credited for the most drama alongside the main antagonist. -Central Antagonist- The central antagonist is generally regarded as a pawn or simply because they have played a key role in critical events throughout the series. Unlike the main, secondary, tertiary or overarching antagonists, the central antagonist is generally the one the series or such focuses on but are not the true masterminds behind the events, simply just contributors. They however may have played key roles in the development of the protagonist, often they can be credited for the protagonists development throughout the series and despite being a contributor, they can still however be revealed as the main or overarching antagonist because their actions have been done on a cellular level that is similar to that of the main or overarching antagonist. Category:Antagonists